


The Cloaked Man

by Kentarou_San



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Earth Magic, F/M, Plant Magic, Semi-graphic, Slow Build, Weird Plot Shit, White Magic, everyone is weirded out at the start, the dolls are here too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentarou_San/pseuds/Kentarou_San
Summary: Everything at the guild was normal, people got drunk, they laughed, they fought, they went on jobs, it was just another day... That was until three guys from an all-men's guild called Undeb Dynion came and shook up the Fairytail guild with they're cut-throat, eat each other alive attitude. One of these men however, seemed different... Darker, more sinister, and like he had something to hide. And boy he did.It all came unravelling when he arrived to the guild one night weak and in need of help. Master Makarov sent Bickslow to check out what had gone on in the guild that the man had come from, and found himself in the middle of the tangled web the cloaked man had sewn.(This is semi canon divulging mainly because I want to have Makarov as the guild master still but have Tenrou Island an the Grand Magic Games be semi part of it. Bizarre I know, but it has been a long time since I watched the show so I'm just going with what I want tbh).(I tried my best but I'm terrible at summaries lol)
Relationships: Bickslow (Fairy Tail)/Original Female Character(s), Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 1





	1. The All-Men's Guild

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you like and don't like, I need feedback my friends!

It was a normal day for Bickslow, he had come back late last night after a three day mission and now he was just enjoying hanging around the guild. He had gone alone for the recent A-class mission, it had been in a seaside town and gave him the peace and quiet he had been wanting recently. It had also been good for his dolls, he had gotten to train them a bit more than he would have been able to with the others of the Thunder Legion around. Plus he didn’t have to share any of the money that he had made, usually he was fine with doing so but he wanted a little bit more because it was becoming Christmas time. He was with his friends now, Freed, Laxus, and Evergreen had all decided that it was best for them to come around the guild more often because it was actually fun to hang out with the others. Though Laxus was talking to Mirajane, and Evergreen was talking with Eflman at their respective table and bar so it was really just him and Freed at the moment. It wasn’t bad of course, they were two very different people but over the years from when they had been in Blue Pegasus together they had learned how to get along and a mutual respect grew between them.

They were talking about their recent solo missions, Freed had already talked about trekking an abandoned library for an ancient book for a scholar; and it was now time for Bickslow to talk about exercising a couple of wandering souls from a popular hotel. “-It wouldn’t have been so bad if the souls hadn’t been angry, y’know a lot of times these people just piss them the hell off while trying to deal with the ghouls themselves. Especially when-” The Seith mage cut himself off, noticing that Freed was no longer listening. He was going to get annoyed but followed his teammates eyes to the mouth of the guildhall, three men stood looking into the guild.

“Whoa, never seen those guys before… D’you think they’re here to join the guild?” He asked his green-haired friend who shook his head, “No they look like they were sent here for something.” The two men infront stood in the doorway, they seemed to be yammering loudly about something that Freed and Bickslow couldn’t hear from their table in the back. Bickslow sent over one of his dolls, Pippi, and used his Figure Eyes to allow him to use the doll as a sort of walkie-talkie. He and Freed could hear this:

“Look at this rinkadink guild, I can’t believe these people work alongside women and the weak.” Said one of the men, he was lanky and wore bright blue and orange clothes. His hair was spiked at odd angles and his face was unremarkable.

“I know, but at least most of these women are pretty. I can’t say that this is at all surprising however, you know how much the wizard counsel hates them. It’s pretty egregious after all.” Said the one next to him, an overly fake-tanned man who wore a suit that was way too big. The sleeves comically long to the point of most likely being purposeful, he seemed like more of a joke than his partner.

The man behind them wore a dark floor length cloak, the hood long and hanging over most of his face. He said nothing and tried to push past the two blocking the doorway, Bickslow briefly wondered if he was even with the two infront. The cloaked man could not move past as the two in front seemed to purposely block the doorway from him, “Hold your sprouts, Greenman, we gotta announce our presence so these losers know just who they're dealing with. The two men stepped up, holding their hands up to call all the attention they could. “We are of the Undeb Dynion guild and we want your help in tracking down a-”, the two men were cut off as vines and branches sprouted from a potted plant beside the guildhall entrance. They wrapped the men up in a painful-looking mess and gagged them from continuing to speak.

Now that the two men were out of commission the cloaked figure they called Greenman stepped into the guildhall, he briefly looked around, none of his features gaugeable. He set his sights on the bar and made his way over to where Laxus was talking to Mirajane, he stopped in front of her and unrolled a scroll. Bickslow sent Pippi behind Mira to look at it, “It’s a wanted poster with a reward, it says that this guy called Mobb Roso left the guild without permission and with the guildmark still on him. They apparently want to find him so that they can remove the mark and not have to be associated with anything he does outside of the guild.” Bickslow read off of the paper to Freed, a puzzled look crossing over their face. “Isn’t the Undeb Dynion guild in the next town over? Why would they come all this way, isn’t it a little much?” Freed questioned aloud, Bickslow found himself agreeing that it was overkill.

Mira smiled at the man in front of her, put off by not being to see any part of him accept the tip of his chin. She noted that he was a bit short compared to her which she found somewhat unusual, “I’m sorry we haven’t seen him at all, I would remember someone with such striking purple hair…”. She looked at the cloaked figure to see if he would respond at all, he did but in an especially creepy way. He said nothing but pointed at the reward underneath the picture of the man, “You want to have the paper put up on the job board?” she asked. She didn’t like that she was having to play charades with the man, she kept up the pleasant expressions anyway.

The man nodded, and Mira was about to respond but Makarov appeared out of seemingly nowhere. “I’m sorry but we don’t typically put up jobs listed by other guilds.” He said to the mysterious man who turned to face the short man. With Makarov being so small he seemed to be able to look up the hood and see the face of the other man, that was Bickslow’s guess at least since the man tried to pull the hood down further and blocked the master’s view with his hand. Makarov paused for a moment, “Undeb Dynion… That’s the all-men’s guild in the next town over isn’t it?” he asked the man, who gave a curt nod in response. Freed perked up at this, “Really, he’s from that guild?”, a look of shock passed over his face. “What, what’s up with that guild?” Bickslow asked, leaning over to his friend as to not call too much attention to the two of them.

“That guild is notoriously brutal, they don’t care what type of job it is they’ll take it. They’re borderline an illegal guild, the magic council has been discussing whether or not to disband them for years. It’s disgusting what they’ll do for money…” Freed explained, but apparently not quietly enough because the cloaked man’s head snapped in their direction.

The man stared at the two of them for a moment before Makarov grabbed his attention once again, “Actually, let’s talk about this in the back, okay?” he said and put on a kind face as per usual. The man nodded and followed the master into the back, Bickslow maneuvered Pippi to try and get into the back room with them but Makarov let the other go in first, allowing him to discreetly grow his arm in order to swat the doll away before shutting the door.

“Well that was bizarre…” Freed said, sipping his drink. “Yeah I wonder what’s up with that guy, he seemed creepy.” Bickslow responded, to which Freed chuckled and said that that was how many would describe the Seith mage himself.


	2. The Cloaked Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter because I had to cut it off somewhere... What do you think?

Master Makarov and the hooded man talked for around an hour, in the meantime Bickslow and Freed talked, laughed, and watched Natsu and Happy mess with the two men who were still tangled and gagged with plant matter. When they were done talking the unknown man still had the sheet in his hand, but Makarov slipped him something discreetly before waving the man off. Because the back room was virtually right next to their table the two men were able to recognise the item as a guild coin, most likely the Fairytail guild coin. It struck them both as odd, but they didn’t give it too much thought because as soon as the cloaked man released his guildmates they started screaming at him. Really, really, loud.

“Do you have any idea how painful it is to be crammed up like that for so long?!” One yelled, “Do you have no shame, we’re your guildmates for God’s sake?!” yelled the other. They rubbed the sore spots on their body before taking up a fighting stance towards the source of their anger. One threw a form of caster magic at him somewhat reminiscent of oracle cards instead of tarot, the other used a magic whip that came from the overly large sleeves. The cloaked man took each hit, the cards piercing various parts of the cloak and the whip hitting the man in the arm. “You better think four times before pulling something like that again Greenman, we don’t care how much the master likes you!” said one of the newly free men.

Freed and Bickslow stood up and watched for what was going to happen next with interest, the entire guild now silent. Blood started to drip from underneath the hooded man’s cloak, he stood there for a moment and let it drip. The two men that had attacked him seemed to second guess what they had done for a moment before the man widened his stance and suddenly branches and plantlife poured from the blood droplets on the floor and at the men. The force of the blast sent them flying through the guildhall doors and outside where the branches moved back and forth, crudely punching the men who now lay on the ground. “It’s vile!” Bickslow heard Lucy say as they watched what was happening, but as quickly as the barrage started it stopped. The cloaked man, still bleeding, leaned down to his hurt guildmates as the Fairytail guild watched through the windows and open door. He seemed to grow certain plants and sticks, he dressed their wounds, creating splints and bandages as well as medicine for their cuts. When he was done he threw them over the backs of their horses and lead them away.

The guild watched them leave until they could not be seen, “What the Hell was that, you talked to that freak Pops?!” Laxus said, even he was put off by what he had just seen. Makarov himself had a look of shock on his face, however he seemed to get over it quickly because he waved his hand as if everything was fine. “That man has to act like that, the Undeb Dynion guild is like a food chain. If you don’t fight you’ll get chewed up and spit out…” He said, “It’s a shame how the people in that guild are forced to live.” He finished before going into the back room again. He stopped before closing the door, “When he comes back notify me immediately”, he said before he closed the door once again.

Bickslow looked at Freed, “The way Makarov worded it sounded like that dude is gonna come back for sure.”. Freed nodded in response, “Why else would he give him a guild coin?”. They were going to further discuss the weird man but were cut off by Laxus coming over, “Forget about that freak!” he said and slammed a couple of drinks on the table. “Let’s get drunk!”

So they did, the three of them got drunk, had a good time, then decided on a job for them all to do together. Then the next day, all hungover, they started on their next job. They were all pretty cranky but decided that they should get going since the mission was a four hour train ride away, during the first twenty minutes of the ride they passed by Lavender town, the place the Undeb Dynion guild was stationed in. They didn’t get to see much of it but as the train passed by they were able to glimpse the guild, a very large place with a rustic and manly sort of decoration to it. It seemed a bit like it was overhyping itself with all the decorations and the huge building, they weren’t known to be a guild with a ton of people in it for the most part.

“I wonder if everyone in that guild is as intense as that guy…” Said Freed allowed, “Maybe, but what do we have to be scared of? We’re Fairytail!” Bickslow said in response. He let his tongue flop out of his mouth as his dolls repeated the last word of his sentence excitedly, “You scared Freed?” he joked; his dolls taunting “ _ Freed’s Scared, Freed’s scared _ ”. Freed puffed out his chest and crossed his arms, “Of course I’m not scared, I’m just wondering because of the state of the guild with the magic counsel!” he said with annoyance lacing his tone. The dolls kept repeating the phrase however, to the annoyance of both Freed and Laxus. Bickslow made them shush and then the all-men’s guild slipped from all of their minds, instead they were preoccupied with the excitement for their next mission.


	3. Greenman

The three men got back from their mission just under two weeks later, it had been well worth the time and the work however. Each of them now had enough money for two months rent and groceries, even after giving the guild’s share up, though they were rightly exhausted. Bickslow went to his apartment straight from the train, giving what he owed to the guild to Freed so that the more responsible man could take it to the guild for him. He almost wanted to have his dolls carry him home, he knew that they could not feel tired anymore but he still didn’t want to make them do it this time for some reason.

When he had gotten home he had ended up sleeping for almost three days straight, only getting up to use the bathroom and wolf down food. He ended up waking up the fourth morning with enough energy to do the same mission all over again all by himself, he showered, got ready, and made his way to the guild. Because it was growing further and further into December and the new year was growing close there was snow everywhere, he almost wanted to stay home because he was never too big of a fan of the cold. However, he decided to ignore the cold because he didn’t like to be home alone if he wasn’t sleeping, it was pretty lonely. Laxus and Freed used to live with him so there were two- technically one empty room now that they had gotten their own places, he used Laxus’ old room for different dolls the souls can attach themselves to. It was actually pretty full, he sometimes wondered if he should clean it out. He pushed such trivial thoughts away however as he made his way into the guildhall, he stopped to order breakfast from Mira quickly before proceeding to the table where Laxus and Freed were already waiting for him.

“Hey, took you long enough to wake up.” Laxus greeted him, they were used to Bickslow’s sleeping habits after knowing him so long so they weren’t worried when he didn’t show up for a while. “Howdy,” He said and grabbed his seat, getting filled in on anything interesting he had missed until his food arrived.

When his food had arrived after a couple minutes he dug right in, though the sound of the back room door closing caused him to look up, he saw the cloaked man from two weeks ago nodding to Makarov and shaking his hand. Bickslow put down his fork and knife and looked over at his friends, “When did he get here? He asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice. “He came early this morning before most of us got here, apparently he came two times during the time that we were gone and once more while you were asleep. He is called Greenman by his guild and that is how Makarov addressed him too.” Freed responded. Bickslow looked over at the man just as Makarov waved goodbye to the man, “Greenman is a stupid name, it’s so weird that he’s pretty much in here more than us at this point…” he trailed off while watching the cloaked man exit.

“Hey Pops?” Laxus called over to the master, “Why does that guy keep coming over here, did he join the guild while we were gone?” he asked. Makarov came over, all the eyes of everyone in the guild at the moment were focused on the four men. “He hasn’t joined yet, but he should be able to join in the next week or so.” Makarov explained, some people around the guild started whispering. “Are you sure that we want someone who attacks their guildmates like that in our guild?” Freed asked, voicing a very real concern. The master smirked in response, “If I can recall you and your buddies here attacked your own guildmates at one point” he said while turning around. Freed went red, Laxus put his face in his hands, and Bickslow laughed “He got you guys good!”. Freed glared at him, “You did it with us you idiot!”, which made Bickslow laugh even harder. He knew that he had messed up along with his friends but Freed had walked right into that one, the reaction he had made was especially funny to the man as well.

The men spent most of the day in and around the guild because of the snow, though periodically they would help some of the girls load groceries into cupboards, or go do some handiwork around the back since the dorms were under construction and no one could live there at the moment. Bickslow also went for a little walk in the forest behind the guild for a little while to see if there were any wandering souls, he went back when it started to get dark however because it was starting to get especially cold.

When he had gotten back to the guild it had emptied out pretty well, the usual late night people were there but Natsu and Grey were still around. Grey typically lived in the dorms but Natsu had been letting him stay in his and Happy’s place behind the guild due to the construction, as such the men did not really want to head home until they couldn’t resist it anymore (they usually end up fighting). So instead they tended to wait each other out in the guild. It seemed that Freed and Laxus had gone home or to do something else so Bickslow sat with the two younger men, they used to be cold towards each other but over time Natsu and Grey had grown to become good friends so it wasn’t unusual for Bickslow to hang out with them.

They were talking and joking about, Bickslow drinking beer and teasing the younger guys because they couldn’t drink. In the background Mira was talking to Makarov behind the bar and suddenly stopped when she noticed him looking towards the door, “Master, what’s wrong?” she asked and drew the attention of the three guys. Bickslow followed in Makarov’s lead and looked towards the door, it only took a moment or so before the door slowly opened. It revealed the dark cloaked man from the Undeb Dynion guild, Bickslow thought ‘This guy again?’ as the man took a couple of steps into the guild.

It only took Bickslow meer seconds to realize that the man was bleeding, the red droplets splashing to the floor where sprouts grew from them and quickly died. Makarov jumped up from his seat but was not quick enough to catch the man before he fell, the man fell on his face without being able to catch himself. From one of his hands the fall caused a severed eyeball to roll out of, causing everyone to gasp and cringe. Makarov ran over to him and picked up the top half of the man’s body, Mira running beside him to offer help.

“Bickslow, send one of your dolls to fetch Porlyusica! Make sure she knows it’s urgent!” He said and started to make his way to the backroom with Mira and the wounded man. “You three get rid of the blood trail and find out what happened!” He said before slamming the door behind them. Bickslow immediately sent Puppu out to fetch Porlyusica while running out of the guild with Natsu and Grey. Outside they found the horse that the man had taken back and forth between the guilds with blood on it’s back, none of its own. Natsu led it to the back and out ove view and Grey started to turn the snow with blood on it, there was a trail all the way down the hill and to the streets.

They ran along the blood trail, grey making a fresh layer of snow to hide the trail in some parts and other parts Natsu melted it with his fine. The next town over was too far to run so Bickslow took matters into his own hands, he had Poppo and Peppe pick up Grey and his other two dolls pick up himself. Natsu had Happy fly him when he realized that they needed to go faster. They managed to get to the next town over in around twenty minutes, flying especially high to get there as fast as they could. They did this while still managing to clear the blood trail away, and eventually Puppu returned to his side after getting Porlyusica to the guild.

When they saw that they were getting close to the guild they landed, the blood trail growing thicker the closer they got to its origin. “This is sketchy…” Grey mumbled as they found the blood trail arrived at a back entrance to the guild, “Come on Grey don’t be a baby, let’s go for it!” Natsu responded and went to charge into the entrance. Bickslow reached out and grabbed him though, causing the other to try to break out of the grip. “As much as I don’t want to kill your buzz we need to be smart about this, if they see Fairytail wizards it would defeat the purpose of getting rid of the trail.” He said, making Grey nod in agreement. Natsu shrugged out a fine and stopped fighting, allowing Bickslow to send his dolls into the building, a dull, green light shining from under his helmet.


End file.
